


打靶训练

by 夜谷说 (Thirtyfiveowls)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Ableism, American Sign Language, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Fluff, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Physical Disability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirtyfiveowls/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E8%B0%B7%E8%AF%B4
Summary: 鹰眼和夜魔侠联手进行了一些打击小型犯罪的活动，有很gay的浪漫情节，还有促膝长谈的对话。两个只会揍人的男的能谈多少感情就谈多少。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Target Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396940) by [DevoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoGirl/pseuds/DevoGirl). 



> 作者：  
> 这是漫画版的鹰眼和夜魔侠，不是MCU的。鹰眼是Fraction/Aja版，大概在Rio Bravo过去一年之后的情节。夜魔侠是Waid/Samnee版的性格，虽然我很爱网飞DD但是这里写的不是他。Waid/Samnee版的马特没有那么阴郁，而是更有点爱耍小聪明的感觉。本文设定中，夜魔侠的秘密身份已经被公开。  
> 虽然我知道在漫画里鹰眼和夜魔侠见过很多次面了，而且夜魔侠甚至加入过妇联一段时间，但是我们就假装无事发生好吧。不会有其它妇联成员来打酱油的。  
> 关于文中的美国手语，我有尽量试图地还原这个语言，但是因为它不遵循跟口语一样的语法，如果要逐字逐句翻译成英语的话会读起来很尴尬不自然，所以这里大部分的手语内容都被本地口语化了。
> 
> 译者：  
> 原本在2020年的三月就完成了这篇的翻译，但是2020接下来发生了什么事大家也都知道。我想着怎么也要赶在今年最后一天发出来吧。我很喜欢这篇文里夜魔侠和鹰眼的性格刻画，而且作者对于残障人士的描写很引人入胜，让我有种耳目一新的感觉（双关）。这篇文的后续，如果有时间，我也会慢慢翻译发上来，后续的内容是甜甜的度蜜月（？），还有龟毛DD很可爱的文化冲击场景。

凯特•毕肖普斜靠在凳子上，愁眉苦脸地盯着厨房柜台对面的克林特•巴顿。虽然已经快上午11点了，但和往常一样，他还是穿着昨天晚上睡觉的那身脏兮兮的运动裤和t恤，直接端着咖啡壶喝咖啡，一边慢慢地翻着摊在面前柜台上的报纸。

真的假的啊，这年头谁还看纸质报纸？她第一千次烦躁地想着，让不平的凳子腿在地板上来回晃。

“糟老头子，”她嘟囔了一句，但他没听见。

她把目光投向他的耳朵。至少今天还戴着助听器，紫色的塑料耳塞挂在两只耳朵后面。他经常在起床后都懒得戴，她不明白为什么他不让托尼做一些高科技植入物给他，但每次问起来，克林特只是咕哝着说一些不想变成奥创之类的话。

实际上，他的听力一直都不太行，甚至在那件事之前。而且这一点非常明显，几乎每次出任务他都会被敌人从背后偷袭，而且会他日常理解错别人说的话，比如管Gil叫Grills，或者以为别人叫他Hawkguy。还有，他看Dog Cops的时候会把电视音量开得巨响，但还是会去问她电视里的人说了什么。她其实一直都不知情的，直到某次他主动承认自己的听力损失从童年起就非常严重，多年来他基本上只跟巴尼用美国手语交流。得知这件事让更多清晰的细节浮出水面了，他有时会用非常奇怪的语法表达事情，比如说，“这狗，我能抚摸它一次吗？”甚至在此之前，他说话都有点口齿不清，把s和ch的音发得太靠后了，好像舌头动得不太对一样。

现在，在袭击发生一年后，他的声音发生了巨大的变化，变得更紧，更粗糙，鼻音更重，说话时单词往往混在一起，辅音有时是错的，有时是缺失的。他听上去就像个聋子。是的，她提醒自己。他是个聋人。从今往后都不会变了。

她很恨自己在内心会区别对待他，这是不公平的。但要想在超级英雄这行取得成功，你必须勇往直前，并假设无论发生什么，总有人会用科学或魔法来解决它。带着残疾生活不是她的风格。

凯特曾试学过美国手语，但现在水平还是很菜，她太过在意自己双手的动作又慢，又犹豫。即便她知道克林特有多想让她学手语，她却还是更想用声音交流。

此刻，她还没意识到自己在很专注地盯着他看，直到两人对上了眼。他竖起一根手指。

_有事吗？_

她摇了摇头。 _没什么。_

…

在距离时代广场不远的某个屋顶边缘，克林特将身体的重心轻微地从一只脚移到另一只脚上，试图使僵硬的肌肉得到放松，同时尽量保持最小的动作，以免被人发现。监视是个苦差事，他在这个地方已经站了两个小时，看着街对面的大楼里正在进行的会议。灯光明亮、窗户宽大的房间在夜色中显得格外耀眼，他可以清楚看到六名金并的打手在争吵。假如再专注一点，他甚至能读出几处唇语。刚才那个人说巴顿，肯定没错，接着又是一些他看不出来的话，然后他们排着队走出房间，关上了灯。必须要跟踪这群人了。

克林特迅速转过身急着下楼，然后出乎意料地后退几步叫了一声。

“啊！”

他后面站着一个人。克林特，你个傻子，凯特不是一直说要注意你的六点钟方向吗？那人离他又近了一步。即使透过阴影，他也能看到那身红色制服和小角。

是夜魔侠。这家伙他妈的想干嘛？哦，对，金并。这大概是他的巡逻地盘。他们还从来没遇到过彼此呢，克林特只在神盾局看过他的一些打斗镜头。

一开始，克林特把他当做对手上下打量了一番。这家伙比他高几英寸，可能也重个几磅，当然全是肌肉。克林特面对过各种可怕的家伙，包括外星人，但这人身上有一种特殊的威胁气息，几乎可以感觉得到。那些缓慢的脚步，故意伪装得放松的双臂垂晃在身体两侧，克林特可以看出对方正在预判自己的每一个动作，并准备着随时出击。可是金并的打手快走远了，他不想浪费时间和这家伙战斗。

“哎！嗨！夜魔侠，是吧？”他高举双手，“咱们是一伙的！”

“你他……谁？”他很难听清夜魔侠的低吼，屋顶通风系统的风扇噪音很大，而且光线也不太亮，但并不难猜出他在说什么。至少夜魔侠的头罩没遮住嘴。

“我是复仇者！”

“是吗，你是哪一个？看着不像C……Am……也不像……Man。”干，这该死的屋顶太暗了。怎么这上面就没有光呢？

“我是鹰眼。”克林特从背上取出弓箭晃了晃，像是出示身份证一样。

“从来没有…………………………？”

“啥？”

该死的，夜魔侠刚才说了一句特别长的话，他一个字都没听到！楼梯间的门上只有一盏小灯，根本看不见这男的嘴巴在动。克林特刚开始还能勉强跟上，但说到后面就完全抓瞎了。

“你能再说一遍吗？”

…

马特·默多克在吃晚饭时听到有人上了他公寓的屋顶。他把筷子放回外卖炒面的纸盒里，全神贯注地听着那些脚步声。听起来不像他认识的人，也绝对不是租客。那名神秘人像狙击手一样站到屋顶边缘，然后就一动也不动了。这百分之百不是什么好事。

马特只好遗憾地推开食物，换上了制服。

他仔细地听着，以确保没有房客会出现在楼梯井里，然后才慢跑上了房顶。天台的门微开着，狙击手仍然一动不动地站在屋顶边缘，于是他便停在了黑暗处，细心地评估着对方。稳定的心跳，缓慢的呼吸，这家伙显然受过训练，但似乎没有超能力，也没有任何体能增强。只是个普通男的。

他听上去也不紧张，大概率不会很快就开枪。而且，他身上没有枪。马特深深地吸了一口气，只是为了确认一下，没有金属、油脂和推进剂的味道。什么样的狙击手连枪都不带？

看来他只能去跟那人搭讪了，看看发生什么事。马特大步朝对方走去，故意让鞋底磨蹭到地面，好发出一些声音以免吓着他。可是，当马特从他后方接近的时候，那个家伙还是吓得跳了起来。

“嘿。”他用上了夜魔侠那种低沉，粗声粗气的调子，而不是法庭上那种洪亮的声音。

“哎！嗨！夜魔侠，是吧！” 这人的说话声跟马特意料中完全不一样，有一种音量过大又不清不楚的感觉，就好像是他并不知道该如何用口腔正确地发出振动。

对方从背上扯下一个又长又窄的东西，马特最后终于感觉到了：那是弓。啊哈，现在他明白了。这就是没有枪的原因。马特知道鹰眼是谁，但他还是忍不住逗了逗这男的。

“从来没有听说过。我怎么不记得我有向复仇者求助啊。”

但当鹰眼要求他重复刚刚说过的话时，所有的线索突然连起来了。那个嗡嗡声——马特刚开始以为那是一个通讯单元，但更专注地辨认一下就能发现，耳机里传出的说话声是马特自己的，而且两边嗡嗡响的频率都一样。这人戴着助听器。

他没有重复刚才说过的话，而是用一根手指指着鹰眼，然后用同一根手指指着自己的耳朵，顺着脸颊一直摸到嘴巴。

…

当夜魔侠用美国手语问出“你是聋人吗？”而不是重复他的问题时，克林特睁大了眼睛。

他很惊讶，惊讶得一时忘记了要去跟踪暴徒。靠，现在大概已经太迟了，算了管他的，明天再去追踪他们的去向算了，大不了就是对付对付托尼抱怨他占用复仇者联盟资源。他用一只手的手指就能数清他生命中有几个人懂美国手语，这些人就是巴尼和凯蒂。巴尼已经离开一年了，凯蒂几乎连半根手指都算不上。他必须得套出这人的更多信息。 _你会手语？_

夜魔侠把拇指和手指分开半英寸，宇宙通用的、表示“一点点”的手势。

_怎么会的？_

夜魔指向自己，然后加上： _失聪女友，很久以前。_ 他的手语很夸张，着重强调了那是特别特别久以前的事。“对不起，我不太擅长这个，”他开口说话时不再是治安维持者的咆哮，而是换了一种更正常的声线。

“呃，如果我们要说话，你介意转身朝着有光的地方吗？这里真的很黑，我根本看不见你的脸。”克林特抱歉地说。

“哦，好，当然……”夜魔侠转过身，他们朝楼梯间的方向走了几米远。“这里好点了吗？不好意思，我并不太能确定自己是在光下还是阴影下。”

“什么？”

“你知道我是谁的吧？”

“不是，我……”克林特开口说话时，夜魔侠把头罩往后推了起来，露出一抹红得耀眼的铜色头发，和克林特见过最蓝的眼睛。不对，这不是那种普通的蓝色，是一种发光的，平坦的蓝色疤痕表面。

“我的名字是马特·默多克，” 他一边说一边慢慢用手指拼写，然后伸出一只手。

克林特只是站在那里目瞪口呆地看着他，“你是盲人？”

马特发出一声不太耐烦的轻哼，“我以为你知道的，”他说着，用指尖碰了碰自己前额的一侧，这是表示 _知道_ 的手语。“复仇者和神盾局都有我的档案，早在好几个星期前就被号角日报传得满大街都是了。”

“我，呃，不太关注超英八卦。”克林特一边揉着后脖颈一边承认道，“而且我从来不看号角日报那种破报纸。我只看纽约时报。”

马特的脸上绽开了一个迷人的笑容，“哈！真是个合我心意的人。” 


	2. Chapter 2

克林特公寓的门铃响了，头顶上的灯忽明忽暗。他拉开门，一个穿着考究的高个子男人出现在眼前，穿着西装，打着领带，手里拿着一根白色的盲人手杖，戴着一副红色的圆眼镜，遮住了眼睛。克林特花了好一会才认出那家伙。

“呃，马特？嗨？”

“巴顿，你邀请我来打靶训练的时候我还以为你指的是复仇者大厦，没想到要来找你还得横跨区线。”

“我现在住这儿了，”克林特讪讪地，语序都有些颠倒，像往常一样，因为他心烦意乱，他不想说“前妻在离婚时分到了豪宅。”

“我，呃，以为我们会穿制服？我还戴了箭牌，什么都戴着。”他指着身上穿的那件前面有紫色徽章的黑色防弹衣。

马特愉快地哼笑了一声，“我可从来没说过，你自己想当然的。”他伸出手，几根手指划过克林特胸前的衣物，“这应该是个漂亮的箭牌吧。”然后马特用同样的手把克林特推到一边，走进公寓，收起手杖，摘下眼镜，把它们扔到厨房的柜台上。

“你要介绍我们认识吗?”他扭脸冲着沙发问道。凯特正在系鞋带。

“嗨，D-a-r-e-d-e-v-i-l，”她说着，用手指拼出这个词，眼睛盯着克林特，让他知道她也知道。“不用管我，我刚要出门，好好享受你的p-l-a-y-d-a-t-e吧。”她边说边一阵风似地走开了。

“那是凯特，我，呃，我的帮手，”门咔哒一声关在她身后，克林特开口解释道。

马特听见她从关着的门外喊：“是同事不是帮手！”

Lucky渡步到马特面前，闻了闻他的手。

克林特摸着脖子盯着马特，对方正弯着腰在摸狗。他现在已经感到非常尴尬和生气了，这人到底来干嘛的？之前穿着制服时，他还对这人摸不太清，但现在他看到马特穿着便装，可以看出是受过高等教育的，可能还有一份不错的工作。为什么要和一个连小学都没毕业的前马戏团小丑混在一起？话又说回来了，克林特回想起那些打斗视频，大学是教不出能那样挥拳的人的。这家伙也是在街上长大的吗？他经历过什么？

马特似乎感觉到了克林特的紧张，因为他把西装外套脱掉了，还卷起了衬衫的袖子，“那我们应该直接开始吗？”

“好吧。”克林特拿起一把弓。一把较小的，比较容易操作的，“过来这儿。”

马特走到他的正前方，一只手往前伸，直到手指碰到并抓住了弓。克林特就站在他身后，告诉他应该把脚放在哪里，如何挺起肩膀，把手放在弓上，再把弓往后拉。不是每个人第一次就拉得动弓的，但马特出人意料地强壮。他们松开弓后，克林特拿来一支箭，让他摸了摸尖端、塑料羽化器和后面的箭柄，然后告诉他如何把箭柄装进弓里。

马特独自把弓拉满，“好吧，那么现在我该怎么瞄准呢?”他问道。

克林特耸了耸肩，“我哪知道？我用眼睛看。用你的超能力呗，夜魔侠。”

马特并没有告诉对方自己有超能力，但克林特知道他肯定有的，不然他也做不到他日常做的那些事。

到了这个时刻，克林特才终于看清他的能力是怎么用的。

马特深吸一口气，一动不动地站着，他转过头，让耳朵朝向房间另一头的箭靶，然后清脆地弹了一下舌头。弹舌的声音不大，但公寓很安静，而且克林特就站在他旁边，否则可能就会错过。马特调整了一下准头，然后松开了手。

箭呼啸着穿过房间，砰的一声射进箭靶底部的角落。

“我射得怎么样？” 他咧嘴笑着问道，那双平坦的浅蓝眼睛看不见地四下转动。

克林特对他还是有点不高兴，“你自己看呗。”

马特皱起眉头，再次把耳朵转向目标，“当它不动的时候，我很难在远处准确定位一个这么小的东西，”他解释完，大步穿过房间，用手摸了摸箭靶，“哦，我在这儿吗。”他的脸塌了下来。

“你第一次射，还不错了。过来，我告诉你怎么调整。你的手肘，得再往高处抬一抬。”

他们又试了几次，马特的准头越来越靠近箭靶中心。训练一段时间后，两人就收工了，从冰箱里拿出些啤酒上了屋顶。在两把破旧的躺椅上坐下后，克林特又开始感到尴尬。到目前为止，他们之间的对话都是有声的，但他就是非常想和别人用手语，所以他才会邀请这个自命不凡，受教育程度过高的混蛋来家里训练的。否则他跟凯蒂难道不能练一天箭吗？

 _我们用手语，_ _o-k吗？_ 他放下啤酒问道， _你能理解吗？_

 _我试。_ 马特犹豫着答道， _不太擅长手语。_

_练习。_

“什么？对不起，我不认识那个手势。”

克林特拼出“P-r-a-c-t-i-c-e”，然后重复了一遍手势，右手握成拳在左手食指上擦了擦。

马特抿起嘴唇，头一次看上去没那么自信了。

“其实，对我来说要感知到所有的手势并不是那么容易，尤其是用手拼写的时候。”

克林特咕哝一声，移开了视线，“那算了。”他拿起啤酒喝了一大口，尽量装出一副满不在乎的样子。

他感到一只手放在了膝盖上，便猛地回头去看。 _我想用手语。_ 马特补充道:“我的意思是，如果你用手语时能让我摸着你的手，那会更容易点。你介意吗?”

克林特摇摇头。他们俩把椅子拼到一起，这样面对面地坐着，马特身子前倾，把双手轻轻放到了克林特手上。克林特很高兴现在周围没有别人，因为他俩看起来一定很奇怪。马特靠得很近，近到能感觉到另一个人的呼吸吹在他脸上，但感觉还不错。他看到马特的眼皮耷拉下来，眼睛慢慢地前后转动着。克林特又做了一遍“练习”的手势，这一次马特学会了。

第一天他们没聊很多，但很快就变成了每周见面一次，或者在两个人都有空的时候见面，练习打靶，交交手，然后喝啤酒，聊天。马特真的很能喝，克林特特别欣赏这一点。而且马特有惊人的记忆力，他的手语进步飞快，尤其是考虑到他没办法自己看着视频学习。于是他们在相处中一般手语和说话混着用，但克林特甚至不介意跟他说话。马特有时候会用他所谓的法庭声音，很容易听清，也很容易读懂唇语，因为他的发音吐字十分清晰。

 _你怎么学手语很快？_ 马特问他。

 _两年聋哑学校，_ 克林特解释。 _一年级，二年级。哥哥_ _B-a-r-n-e-y也学会了，我们在家里用。_

“什么?我以为你去年才受伤，”马特说。克林特看了他一眼，他还没跟马特提起过这些事，难不成他看了复仇者档案还是怎么的？可是如果他看了，那就什么都知道了，还问自己干什么？尽管马特看不到克林特刚才的眼神，但他似乎立刻就注意到了情绪上的变化，因为他随后充满歉意地补充， _我在报纸上看，上周，看到了发生什么。对不起。_

克林特耸了耸肩。

_你小时候耳聋？_

克林特以点头的姿势转动着拳头。 _是的，父亲打我，七岁。血从我耳朵里出来，很久没有声音。没有买助听器的钱，也没钱_ _s-u-r-g-e-r-y，公立学校不收我，所以我被送进聋哑学校。他从不把这件事随便告诉别人的，但面前这个人似乎能理解。_

 _那是_ _i-l-l-e-g-a-l，_ 马特告诉他。 _你可以_ _s-u-e的。_

克林特无谓地挥了挥手。 _还_ _o-k吧，好学校，好经历。_

_只有两年？_

_我的听力开始自行恢复。然后母亲、父亲去世了，我们被带出学校，送到天主教孤儿院。_

马特认不出所有的手势，于是克林特就一个词一个词拼给他，等他终于理解来龙去脉后，马特平时有些淡漠的脸就变得苍白。 _我也是，_ 他指着自己，做了个手势。

_你也是_ _?很糟吗?_

_是的，很糟。对不起。_

两人一时都不愿多说什么，不愿详谈他们共同的恐怖经历。

 _但是还_ _o-k，巴尼和我离开，加入了c-i-r-c-u-s，_ 克林特补充完后，马特爆发出一声大笑。

“真的假的！”

“真的，我们真的去了。”你也一样吗？

马特喝了一大口啤酒。“差不多一样吧。”

“你当时也已经失明了吗？”

“从我九岁开始。”马特在说话的同时做手势。

“哦，该死的，我很抱歉。”

马特讥笑，“视力是个被高估的东西。”

“嗨呀，哥们，那你总得说说你那个超能力是怎么回事吧，”克林特我用一种自我希望是起哄一样的语气说，“我可把我的事儿都告诉你了。你的超能力是什么？超级听力吗？”

马特慢慢点了点头。“是的，那是一部分。我所有的感官都增强了，但还不止这些。我可以用雷达感知事物。”

“什么，像蝙蝠吗?”

“是的，就像一只蝙蝠。我能听到一切，但不仅如此，我的皮肤能感觉到周围的气流和声波。但感觉不到很多细节，所以分辨不出你脸上的表情，但我知道所有东西在哪里，尤其是当有东西在移动的时候。”

“那还挺好的。”

“嗯，是有一定优势吧。”

 _你是否想过，用这一切换取当回正常人的机会？_ 克林特又用回了手语。

 _不_ _,从不。_ 马特的手势通常比较松散和犹豫，但现在他有力地甩动他的手指。他十分肯定。 _你_ _?_

_我不知道。也许吧。小时候耳聋是我视力变好的原因。因为必须仔细观察，注意到所有事。没有干扰，什么都逃不过我的眼睛。可还是有听力的人生轻松点，我的个人经验之谈。_

他停顿了一会儿，但马特什么也没说，也没有把手拿开。突然，所有的话都从他内心倾泻而出，怎么也刹不住，也不能确定马特是否能跟上，但他还是继续往下说了。 _为什么这种事会发生在我身上？那次袭击，那个奇怪的小丑，好像认识我似的，知道我的过去。他想杀我的话，干嘛不朝我开枪？干嘛要用我自己的箭头捅我耳朵？这算什么事啊？_ 他又停下来。 _抱歉，这些你能懂吗？_

_懂得差不多了。你认为他认识你？_

_不知道。感觉就是那样，像是被他看透了内心一样。_

马特往后一靠，叹了口气，“我不知道，有时候就是这样。一旦你开始认为这是私人恩怨，就会把自己逼疯的，相信我。你必须继续前进，尽你所能去保护普通人。”

克林特模仿着马特的姿势，向后靠在椅子上，闭上眼睛，不再看他。巴尼说要报复回来，他们照做了。他们赢了。那么，为什么他每天醒来时仍然希望自己是别人呢？你们也会吗？

他喝的啤酒一定比他意识到的要多，因为他感到有眼泪从闭着的眼睛里漏出来，顺着脸颊往下流。幸好马特看不见。等等，那个混蛋大概能闻到他的眼泪什么的。恶，有超能力的人真是烂透了。

克林特弯腰拿起啤酒，用这个动作当借口，揪起t恤前襟粗暴地擦了把脸。

他喝了一大口，然后把瓶子塞到两膝之间打着手势： _我讨厌凯特看我的眼神。我能看到她眼中的怜悯。我们曾经很亲密，但现在我甚至不能和她说话。_

他本以为会得到更多的同情什么的，但马特却只是冲着他贼笑:“你女朋友的问题我可解决不了。”

_什么？你认为……？不！凯特才_ _19！_

_所以呢？_

_你以为我和她上床了？你以为我是什么怪物？_

马特耸了耸肩。 _超英收帮手不就是为了这个吗。_

克林特把两个手指猛按在拇指上。 _不_ _!_

_你是说复仇者们没有在跟彼此做爱吗？_

克林特挠了挠后脖颈，把目光移开，马特笑得更厉害了。

_我和凯特没有那种关系！不管怎样，她应该是只和女人约会的。我跟她从不讨论这方面的事。_

_好了，好了，_ 马特不再逗他， _抱歉。你刚才说的那些事情——你要记住，你的残疾并不能定义你。_

 _你说起来容易，没人知道你是瞎子。我没有秘密身份。所有人都能看到这俩，_ 他用两个食指戳了一下紫色的助听器， _而且我说起话来也不正常。_

_我也没有了。我说过的，所有报纸上都刊登了。我想你是全城唯一不知道的人。而且我有一份全职工作。你以为人们没注意到我瞎了吗_ _?_

克林特什么也没说。

 _这是你的一部分，但并不能定义你，_ 马特重复着，更有力地移动他的手来表达他的观点。

克林特恼怒地把双手一挥。“这到底是什么意思!”他突然爆发了，“复仇者强迫我去看的心理医生已经跟我说够了这种空洞的废话，我对你有更高的期望的。”

马特靠在椅背上，脸上的表情像往常一样难以捉摸。

克林特你个傻瓜，他想，干嘛非要说这种混蛋话不可？


	3. Chapter 3

自上次后，克林特确信马特再也不会联系自己了，于是，当他收到一条问他想不想出来喝酒的短信时，克林特还是很惊讶的。

 _> 当然可以，你随时过来就行，_他回复。

 _> 不，到我家来，_马特的短信这样写道。随后他又发过来一条： _> 你家一股狗味，还有隔夜披萨和烧焦的咖啡味。_

克林特发出一声烦躁的声音，把手机扔了，一个小时后才去捡回来回复： _> ok，地址给我。_

_> 你知道在哪，上次你盯梢的地方。_

_> 不会吧老兄，那是你的公寓？你就住那儿吗？_

_> 对。_

_> 你知道金并的手下在你家对面租了个办公室吗？_

_> 知道，我搞定了。_

克林特尽量不让自己去想“搞定”是什么意思。

他进入马特的公寓后，第一反应是先踩点。旧习难改吧。他敏锐地在四周扫视一圈，满意地发现这里很安全，甚至可以说是空无一物。没有电视，就算有电子设备，可能也在唯一的柜子里锁着。墙上什么都没挂，没有任何大多数人会买的那种垃圾，可能他不经常回家吧。

马特打开冰箱，没有转身，把一瓶冰啤酒扔给克林特，十分确信他能接住。

两人舒服地坐进沙发里，面朝着彼此，坐得很近，连膝盖都碰到一起了。跟某人坐得这么近还是有点奇怪，但克林特真的很享受他们之间的手语对话，尴尬也没关系。有太多话他一辈子都不会开口说出来，但用手语好像就可以。每次挣扎着分辨唇语，在听不到的情况下试图控制嗓音，这样太累了。手语让他想起了和巴尼用手交谈的时光，这是一种他们父母从未学过的秘密语言，即使他的听力恢复得很好，在马戏团工作的那些年，他们也依然把它当做一种密码。直到现在，他还能看到巴尼双手翻飞的那些话。手语代表了爱。

 _你好吗？_ 马特问他。

 _这周没多少活干，_ 克林特承认。

_没有复仇者集结？_

_滚。_

_但你还算他们一员吧？_ 马特补充道，“无论是不是超英，他们是雇主身份，如果不能提供合理的工作安排，你可以根据《美国残疾人法》起诉他们。”

克林顿感到自己的脸开始涨红。 _不是的，他们给了我一个新的_ _c-o-m通讯，能兼容助听器，这样我就能在执行任务时听到团队的交谈了。它还o-k吧。不过，我因为一些微小的违法行为…被踢到c组去了。_ 他真的，真的不想细说自己是如何因为听信了一个年轻女孩，就跑去砸烂了一间脱衣舞俱乐部，然后又把那个俱乐部一把火烧没了的。马特也没有继续逼问。

_新_ _c-o-m？就这样？不能给你做手术什么的？_

克林特用嘴发出一声不耐烦的声音， _你觉得我很蠢吗？已经做过三次手术了，否则我现在连一点声音都不会听到。_

他回想起医院里的那一刻，那种注视着一个没有声音的世界的不真实感，那种看着人说话像是在看静音电视的感觉。当他还是个失聪儿童的时候其实还是能听见一些的，只是音质很闷。像是被困在衣帽间里，每种声音都像闷热的压力在他耳朵上，分辨不出单词的来源。但这次不一样了，他感觉自己漂浮在真空里。后来，第一次放入助听器时，所有声音涌进来的那种冲击感实在太强烈，他受不了，只好立刻把它们取掉。即便是戴着，他有时还是会有种在衣帽间里的感觉。

_你想去弄一个……？_

克林特很熟悉接下来会发生什么对话，他没有等马特摸索着拼写，而是直接给他做了 _人工耳蜗_ 的手势，先是两根手指像爪子一样弯起，然后戳在他右耳后的后脑勺上。

_你知道那个的工作原理吗？_

_不太懂，_ 马特承认。

_耳蜗植入进去的时候，它会彻底破坏你可能剩下的任何听力。现在，我还能多少听见一点，以后可能还会恢复更多。我不想太快做任何决定。而且，人工耳蜗不是魔法，不像自然听力。取决于你的大脑反应，有时候它听上去可能很机械，很奇怪，有些人一辈子也适应不了，但这个植入是永久的。你不喜欢也没办法取消。我不想余生一直听着一个机器人的声音，我还是想留着我的自然听力，即使它很烂。_

马特用食指在前额上轻轻一弹。 _我明白了。_ “这么说史塔克没给你提供什么高科技植入物之类的？”

克林特嗤笑一声， _你会信任那个混蛋给你植入机械眼睛吗？_

_没他妈的门。_

两人一起笑起来。

到这时，他们已经喝完了好几听啤酒，克林特踉踉跄跄去了洗手间，几分钟后又回来了，重重地倒在沙发上。

 _喂，你厕所的灯丝烧了，我摸着黑尿的。_ 他抱怨道。

马特笑起来。 _不好意思，没注意到。有时候弗吉临走前会忘记关灯，然后灯就会亮好几天。_ 他停顿了一秒，将头转向一旁的落地灯。 _这个房间里的灯是亮着的吧？你会不会觉得太暗了？_

_还_ _o-k吧，我们刚进门的时候是亮的。_

“诶呀，又是弗吉！我就说吧，”马特大声道，“怪不得我每个月电费那么高。”两人又笑起来。

“你笑起来很好听，”马特说。他的声音突然低了下来。

什么几把东西？这个混蛋对我有意思？克林特还没来得及在脑子里形成任何想法，马特就倾身过去，正正当当亲在了他的嘴上。

克林特的第一个想法是，他已经好久没亲男人了。那些轻微的胡茬，平坦，坚硬的肌肉，一切都和女人那么的不同。他还不适应当个头较小的那个，但是这种感觉……很好。他闭上眼睛，放松地回应着这个吻，马特的手沿着他的腰蜿蜒而上，攀上他的后背，把他们的身体压在一起。这个吻火热，持久，似乎永远都不会结束。

不知道过了多久，克林特靠回到沙发背上，脑袋发晕。“呃……所以你是……？嗯，我以为……你说前女友……”他不确定自己说话的音量是否小得让人听不见，因为他几乎无法让声音在喉咙里发出颤动，但马特还是听到了，因为对方突然咧开嘴笑了起来。

“我说过，那是很久很久以前了，在我出柜之前。”

“靠，所有戴头罩的超英都是同性恋吗？”克林特嘟囔。

马特大笑着用手指戳了戳他的肋骨，让克林特也笑了出来。“小甜心，不然你以为那些奇装异服是怎么回事？”

毫无预兆地，马特站了起来，没有跟他说话，大步走向卧室，一路边走边脱衣服。克林特低声咒骂了一句，仍然瘫在沙发上。那个傲慢的混账。他应该现在就起身离开，给他点颜色看看。不过……他真的很不想离开。一秒钟后，他爬了起来，顺从地跟在后面一溜小跑进了卧室。

房间里唯一的光源来自百叶窗边缘反射进来的街灯。克林特试图把顶灯打开，这里的灯丝也是烧坏的，真该死。

马特一把抓住了他的腰，脱了他的T恤，低吼着将他扔到床上，接着自己也压了上去，挤进他的两腿中间。

Ok，既然他打算这么玩，克林特边想边把身上的人翻过去，玩性大发地把他按倒在床，马特又再把他翻回来，两人在床上来回扭打，翻来覆去，粗暴地接吻，弄得气喘吁吁。

随着一声低哼，马特占据了上风，再一次把克林特推倒在下面，将老二硬塞到他大腿之间，用力一插。马特没问能不能插进去，克林特也没特意提供，第一次用腿就够了。他尽量紧紧夹起双腿，从前面握着马特的阴茎。马特倒抽了一口凉气，抽插得更猛烈了，一边还不忘伸手去抚慰克林特的勃起。

这感觉应该是相当ok的，因为马特只花了几分钟时间就缴械投降了，边颤抖边呻吟，没过多久，克林特也同样到了。马特躺到他身边，四肢舒展开，脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容，胸膛还在起伏。

“谢了，”他说，“我不确定你会不会允许我这么做。这是你第一次跟男的吗？”

克林特别开眼神，“不……不是第一次了。”

当他们慢慢地重新穿起衣服时，克林特问出了一个一直萦绕在他脑海里的问题，“怎么会有你这么个洋气的高材生看上我这种马戏团出身，还有前科的家伙呢？”

马特钻进他那件牛津衬衫里，“也许我只是喜欢干点粗活，”他咧嘴笑着答道。

“滚哈。”克林特从口袋里摸出一枚硬币，朝马特的额头弹去，但马特却从空中将它截了下来。

“你想得美，鹰眼侠，”他就那么笑了一声，把硬币装进了口袋。


	4. Chapter 4

克林特开着字幕在看Dog Cops的重播，边看边想一会是该上楼睡还是在沙发上凑合一晚算了的时候，一个黑影突然出现在窗外，吓得他往空中跳了一英尺高，直接从沙发上滚了下去，大声咒骂着。

他大步穿过房间，砰的一声打开纱窗。马特站在防火梯上，穿了全身的夜魔侠装备，脸笼罩在阴影中，只能看到笑时露出的大白牙。

 _搞什么啊？_ 克林特愤怒地比划着手语。 _你差点给我吓尿了。_

马特无视了他，“穿上制服，鹰眼侠，”他命令道，“我们出去夜巡。”

“什么？我看不见你的嘴，”克林特抱怨。

马特踏入房间里，克林特咔嗒一声打开头顶的灯。

“你把那群穿运动服的家伙清除掉后，就有新的帮派成立地盘了。几个小年轻，一直想在你这片开张做生意，收保护费，”马特一边解释一边在中间穿插着手势和手语拼写，他脸上挂着恶魔般的笑容，让克林特脊背发凉，“我们两个要去让他们重新开始敬畏上帝。”

“在这个社区？你是说布鲁克林这儿？这离你的地盘不是很远吗？”

马特耸耸肩，“我最近在这呆得够久了，基本算是我的地盘了吧。而且我一直都在留意周边发生的事，说实话，更令人惊讶的是你居然还没采取任何行动。走吧，出去跑跑会感觉更好的。快点！”

克林特叹了口气，遗憾地想着柔软的床，他就应该早点上楼的，那样现在就可以睡觉了。“行吧，等我去穿个制服。”

几分钟后他回来时，弓和箭袋挂在背上，坠着那件绣紫色箭章的黑衣。

“喂，说起来，你是怎么大老远跑到这来的？超英有专门的滴滴打车VIP？”他们在爬防火梯的时候克林特这么问道。

“就像平时一样搭电车来的。”

“怎么，你穿这样上去的吗？”

马特嗤了一声，“那当然不是了，我在你屋顶上换的衣服。”

真爱现，克林特想，他就不能像个正常人一样过来敲敲门，在屋里换—

他还没想完这个念头，马特就从防火梯一侧跳了下去，拽着比利棍上弹出的缆绳荡到地面。克林特抱怨了一声，伸手去抓背后的抓钩箭。

…

两小时后，他们又顺着窗户爬回了家。克林特觉得完全可以像个人一样从正门进去的，但他也不想让邻居被楼梯间里的夜魔侠吓一跳。

“你刚才是怎么回事！”马特一边质问一边把头罩往上一推，红发汗津津的，乱成一团，他的眉头紧皱着，露出一双无神的眼睛。

克林特耸肩，把剩余的箭随手往地上一扔，随后倒在沙发上，发出一声夸张的叹息。

“你干嘛把我的盲人手杖当投掷物去打那个人？”马特继续抱怨着，“而且你为什么要带我的手杖！？”

“就正好在防火梯上看见了呗，临走的时候，”克林特嘟囔，“我还以为你会想要呢。”

“要它干什么啊？！”马特情绪激动得坐不下来，“那就是根普通的铝棍，我不是带了比利棍了吗。”

“呃，那我哪知道……我放在箭筒里了，你还想要吗？”克林特用脚趾轻推了推地上的箭筒，几支紫色的箭和两段弯曲的折叠盲杖缓缓滚出到木地板上。

“谁还要啊！你把它扔出去的时候就摔坏了好吗，而且甚至没对那男的造成任何伤害。现在没了它我一会怎么回家？”克林特终于从抱歉转为愤怒，猛地坐了起来，“首先， _夜魔侠，_ 你刚刚自己说你不需要它的，而且我知道你家里还有十好几根备用的，我见过。其次，要不是你之前一个超英俯冲就从防火梯上跳下去了，也不提前布置好一个计划，我哪需要这么临场即兴发挥？这就是没人想跟你夜魔侠组队的原因。”

这让马特一时哑口无言，他停止了渡步，脸因为惊讶而垮了下去，嘴里嘟囔着一些克林特看不太清的话，嘴型很像“蜘蛛侠”，以及“跟我组队。”即便他没有看懂所有的单词，马特脸上那种生闷气的表情也难以认错，这让克林特不禁咧嘴笑起来。好自我中心一男的。

最后，马特终于重重地坐在沙发上，开始摘手套。 _O-k，你赢了，a-v-e-n-g-e-r，下次我们先制定计划，_ 他用手语说。 _有啤酒吗？_

克林特艰难地爬起来，走过那一小段去冰箱的路，“好吧，”他在咽下一大口后才说，“下次尽量不要打对面的手，他的枪直接在我耳朵边上走火了。”

马特挥挥手，“得了吧，那根本离你就不近。下次你用超声波箭头的时候才要小心点，我耳朵现在还疼着。”

克林特做了个鬼脸，“我不管，好使就行。是你差点让那家伙跑了的。”

“你在说屁？我把他往巷子里面打，就是为了给你的好吧！我以为你能应付得来。”

“你看，这就是为什么你要组队的话必须制定计划。提前。”

马特喝光了剩下的啤酒，“行吧，至少今晚我们阻止了一起敲诈勒索，剩下的事也留给警察处理了。不过你倒是溜得飞快。”

“我什么？”

“警察一来，你就跑了，”马特更清晰地重复一遍。

“哦，那个啊。也许你是地狱厨房的英雄吧，但这边的警察，呃，对我不太友善。保持低调哈，这种街头义警工作对我来说不是很顺利。”

“你说什么呢！”马特做出一个双手扫过空气的手势，脸上露出大大的笑容，“这是超英工作中最棒的一部分了！难道你情愿给美国队长和钢铁侠做副手吗？你可是布鲁克林战役的英雄！所有报纸都在报道你。”

克林特大声呻吟，“我算什么英雄啊，银行拿走了我的楼，和我的车，说我这辈子都不会再是它们的合法主人了。而且我甚至都不能把它们买回来，因为他妈的我哥把所有的钱都偷走了。”

“买回来干嘛？反正不管你知不知道，银行其实是帮了你一个忙的。第一，你很有可能会因为购买一辆已知失窃的车而被捕。第二，买下那栋楼你可就是个地主了，你想要那样吗？”

克林特耸肩，“也许你可以帮我把楼抢回来。你不是会法律吗。”

马特嗤了一声，“不行！我是刑事辩护律师，不是房地产律师。”

“有区别吗？”

“这他妈的有很大区别啊！不管怎么说，我是不会插手你从复仇者到地主的职业过渡的，你还是算了吧。”

“我不能算了！我为这栋楼已经付出了一切，我的听力，我的钱，我的女朋友，一切！没人他妈的在乎吗！如果再失去这栋楼，那我干这些事还有什么意义呢？”

他抬头瞪着马特，此刻十分痛恨自己必须要直视着对方的脸才能看懂他说了什么。但马特什么也没说，表情一如既往地空白，蓝眼睛微微游移着。马特犹豫地伸手寻找他的胳膊，但克林特把他甩开了，“算了，”他嘟囔，“很晚了，我要上床睡觉。”


	5. Chapter 5

马特·默多克醒着躺在床上，开始后悔自己的人生选择。现在是早上五点，他只睡了几个小时，却已经完全清醒了。在他身边躺着克林特·巴顿，鼾声如雷，一如往常。每天晚上，克林特拿出助听器，然后就睡得和死人一样，什么都吵不醒他。

马特把胳膊枕在脑后，叹了口气。他真羡慕克林特与世隔绝的能力，他想屏蔽克林特的鼾声，只把注意力集中在他的心跳上，但毫无效果。那些缓慢，稳定的起伏，从他俯卧的姿势中散发出的轻微热量，他最多只能很短暂地把所有这些睡眠噪音区分开。

他会遗憾地想到耳塞或耳机，但那些起不了作用，隔音效果对他来说太差了，而且失真效果会打乱他的雷达，令他晕头转向。

当音量变得无法忍受时，马特冲着克林特的小腿狠狠踹了一脚。克林特翻了个身，鼾声戛然而止，一分钟后又响了起来。至少这次没那么吵了。

马特又叹了口气。他这是在过什么样的人生啊？开始约会已经三个月了，不知道这算约会还是什么关系，他们从来没谈过这件事。但两人会每周见面一到两次，这一定是有意义的吧，虽然马特不确定算什么。

克林特和马特以为自己想要的男朋友完全相反。首先，他真的很邋遢。马特会把个人空间整理得井井有条，甚至可以说有点朴素了。在克林特的公寓里，他要么被地上的箭矢绊倒，要么坐到沙发上的脏衣服堆里，又或者动不动就会打翻茶几上的空啤酒瓶和天知道放了多久的脏咖啡杯。克林特穿得也很邋遢，连马特都知道这一点。T恤和内衣裤上有破洞，还有一股把干净衣服脏衣服混在一起的那种气味，或者是明明一天到晚穿着睡衣却想假装那些是健身时穿的。马特穿衣总是无可挑剔，因为他不希望别人觉得他照顾不好自己。而且他喜欢打扮得好看时那种自信。克林特根本不在乎这种事，让他觉得很烦。

好像上述的混乱还不够糟糕一样，每次马特过来的时候，在那栋摇摇欲坠，没有电梯的布鲁克林五层公寓楼里，克林特永远在以震耳欲聋的音量听90年代的垃圾摇滚。马特送了他一个礼物，是一副可以改装的耳机，能把电线直接连到助听器上，但克林特抱怨说，那样感觉不到地板的震动，就不一样了。

 _但邻居可能会感激这副耳机的，_ 马特观察道，克林特只是耸了耸肩。自从失去了这栋楼的所有权后，克林特又开始回避邻居了，马特注意到他们从不会过来或者跟他搭话，至少马特在场的时候没有过。

还有一件事，克林特似乎只靠吃垃圾食品为生，就好像他根本他妈的不在乎往嘴里塞的是什么破烂。马特试图引荐一些质量更高，更健康的食物给他，比方说任何该死的绿叶蔬菜。他吃的时候倒是挺高兴的，但第二天又会跑去吃放了一周的披萨，而且还每次都会把他妈的咖啡烧糊。怎么会有人对这种事毫无知觉的？

克林特是个让人头疼的麻烦，为什么马特就是无法做到离开他身边呢？

“一个瞎子和一个聋子，哈哈，跟要讲一个笑话一样。”弗吉在马特第一次告诉他关于克林特的事时放声大笑，“你们俩都怎么沟通的？”

“说来话长，就那样吧。”马特生硬地回答，他不想谈太多细节，因为弗吉很显然只想把这一整件事当成一个惊天大笑话。他不是开不起自己的玩笑，他只是不喜欢任何人取笑克林特。

事实上，马特的手语已经进步了很多，他能记住更多单词和复杂的语法，手势也打得越来越流畅，也变得很会察觉克林特在打手语时的小细节。克林特解释说，美国手语有一半都在于面部表情，但他们两人修改了一些语法，比如增加了一个表示“不是”的符号，而并非只用摇头表示否定，目前这样的效果还不错。他甚至可以不用摸着克林特的手就能解读大部分的手势，但那样需要特别集中注意力。

“干嘛搞这么麻烦？”弗吉一如既往地没有理会马特的严肃心情，“像你这种英俊小伙子，纽约城哪个男的你泡不到，是吧？”

“那你干嘛搞这么麻烦，你当初怎么不去跟其他任何视力没问题的律师一起工作呢？”马特回击，“还能剩下一大笔文字转录费。”

“诶诶诶，好吧，没必要防御心态这么强嘛，合伙人。所以你对那家伙是认真的？”

马特不知道怎么回答。他躺在床上的时候，回想起这段对话，依然不知道怎么回答。为什么 他要费这么大的劲就为了和这个人说话？虽然他享受学习手语的挑战性，但肯定不止是这一个原因。

马特总是说，一个伴侣最吸引人的身体特征是声音。那种低沉柔滑的男声，说话像音乐一样动听。克林特的声音不是那样的。马特知道克林特觉得自己说话的声音很丢脸，并宁愿不开口说话，但有时候图个方便还是会说。他的声音有一种不讨人喜欢的刺耳鼻音，常常太响，太平，没有共鸣。他没办法，只有这样说话能让他更好地感受到声音的震动。有时候辅音发错了，或者他会像嘴里塞着棉花一样开口说话，特别是没戴助听器的时候。然而，马特发现自己毫不介意克林特说话的方式，甚至截然相反。这就是他，一种对他来说独一无二的声音，不带任何伪装或强化。

像是发色或者眼睛颜色对于马特来说根本不重要，他甚至都没想起来要问这些事。他不用这些方式鉴定别人，除了声音，还有步态和姿势都很独特。克林特有一种故作放松的移动方式，好像他只是驼着背懒洋洋的，注意力不集中，但这些都是伪装，是一种对任何事都做好准备的伪装。他可以在一瞬间集中注意力，或变得一动不动，所有精力都集中在一点上。克林特的心跳强劲而稳定，而且每次看到马特时，都会加快一点点。马特从来不用问克林特对他的感觉，因为克林特的身体每次都会出卖他——那些血液的奔腾，呼吸在喉咙里稍稍一滞。然后，还有他的气味。尽管他的公寓很恶心，尽管他的习惯很邋遢，不知何故，在这些气味底下，他闻上去像檀木和麝香，有点甜的烟熏气，马特怎么闻都闻不够。

克林特开始不安稳了，鼾声也终于渐渐变低。马特翻了个身，把脸埋进克林特脖子里，深深地吸了一口气。他想两人能永远这样下去。

…

克林特慢慢醒了。甚至在睁开眼之前，他就能感觉到马特蜷缩在他周身，脸紧贴着他的脖子。克林特翻身滚入他的怀抱，缓缓眨了下睁开的眼，然后低下头给了他一个慵懒的晨吻。

马特的嘴动了动。克林特能感觉到马特胸膛里的震动，尽管他的耳朵是空的，根本听不到声音。马特的嘴唇做出了“早上好”的口型。

克林特用手势回了个 _早安_ ，虽然他们的身体挤在一起很不方便。马特抱他抱得更紧了，两个人都硬了起来，于是接吻变得更加迫切。

克林特从未经历过像和马特之间这样的做爱。不仅仅是因为他是个男人，有近十年没跟另一个男人做爱了。虽然有一部分是这个原因。亲吻男性有一种说不清道不明的感觉，那种他们是在跟社会作对的感觉。和女人在一起是大家默认的，但和男人，就有种额外的叛逆刺激。

更何况，马特是克林特见过长得最漂亮的人之一。又高又瘦，肌肉发达，胸膛宽阔，一个经典的线条明朗的下巴。那一头红发和苍白的皮肤，那双冰蓝色的眼睛。起初，马特不常用面部表达心情这一点他还不太适应，但克林特现在已经习惯了。他学到了马特其他的标志性动作，比如马特专注于某件事时会把头侧向一边，或者努力思考的时候会抬起下巴。最棒的是，每次克林特靠近他，就在他们接吻之前，马特的鼻孔会微微张开，还有那一丝若有若无的微笑，克林特知道是属于自己的。

不过大部分时间还是那些超能感官。克林特不需要说什么——马特能像一本打开的书一样轻易读懂他的身体，精准地知道怎么摸他，怎么用手指梳理他的头发，摸他的脸，他的胸膛，知道什么时候掐他，捏他用多大力气。

马特咧嘴一笑，把克林特推倒在床上，驱走了所有挥之不去的睡意。从这股突然爆发出的能量中，克林特看出马特知道自己看他看得有多兴奋。马特先是开始吻他的裸胸，缓慢地吻到一边的乳头，然后另一边，他的胯顶着克林特，两人的阴茎贴在一起滑动。克林特大声呻吟起来。

马特上身不动，只用手在床头柜上摸来摸去找安全套和润滑油。当他拿着那些东西坐回来时，克林特前倾过去握住了他的老二，享受着看到马特那一瞬间被撸爽的表情，并小心地不做得太过。

 _翻过身去，_ 马特命令。

好吧，好吧，克林特甚至让马特做攻了，他以前从来不让别人攻他。但现在也习惯了。每次刚进去的时候总有那么一瞬间的恐惧，但马特动作很慢，小心翼翼地让他适应，直到他不再紧张，在他还没反应过来之前，就已经脸朝下趴在枕头上狠狠挨操了。他很喜欢两人之间粗暴的性爱，滚来滚去，弄得汗流浃背，脏兮兮的样子。

马特的节奏会从温柔的抽动变为凶猛的冲击，克林特几乎意识不到自己会发出那种低沉的吼声。马特俯身上去，手指缠在克林特的阴茎上，两人的身体浸在汗水中。像往常一样，马特尽他所能地延长了高潮，戏弄着他，让他忍着，直到最后他开始乞求解放，最后爽快地爆发出几股白浊，马特也会这样照做。

事后，他们挨在一起躺着，十分精神但身体疲惫。克林特用脸蹭马特的脖子，很高兴自己什么话都不用跟马特多说。他想两人能永远这样下去。


	6. Chapter 6

克林特在做打靶训练的时候，门铃响了，顶灯闪烁起来。实际上，是Lucky提前几秒提醒了他，一路小跑到门口，汪汪叫着。克林特打开门，马特站在那里，穿着一身昂贵的法庭西装，拿着白色的盲杖，但这次没戴红色墨镜。他光着脸，使那痛苦的表情更加明显。

 _哦是音乐，对不起，我这就关掉。_ 克林特边道歉边冲到房间那头把音响关了。他回头看到马特还站在门口，但稍微放松了点，伸平了手碰了一下嘴巴，然后伸直胳膊： _谢谢。_

_抱歉，我不知道你要来。_

_给你个惊喜，我要带你出去吃饭。_

_干嘛，像约会那样？_

_对的，约会。去换衣服。_

_为什么？_ 克林特低头看着自己的衣服。他穿着一条运动裤和最喜欢的T恤，纯白带紫色箭靶的那件。哦，等等，它什么时候在衣摆上破了个洞？噢不要啊T恤——

 _你穿着这身衣服睡觉了，我闻得出来。_ 马特叹了口气，皱着鼻子。

 _o-k，o-k．_ 克林特拖着脚步爬上楼梯，“但我只有一套西装，我是不会穿的！”他朝楼下吼道。

几分钟后，他穿着牛仔裤和一件从衣柜最里面翻出来的干净衬衫小跑着下了楼。是一件斯塔克工业的周边，他在某次活动上免费拿的，但是，嗨，至少它有领子。

 _这样行了吗？_ 他边穿上紫色的高帮鞋边问。

_可以。这附近有什么好吃的？_

_这条街有家不错的_ _C-h-i-n-e-s-e餐厅。你喜欢？_

_好啊。_

当他们走在街上的时候，马特会把手放在克林特的手肘上，像是在让克林特引导着他。克林特犹自微笑着，马特不需要挽着他的胳膊，但拿着那根白色盲杖，没有人会质疑他们为什么挽着胳膊走路。这是一个甜蜜的姿态，他就喜欢这样偷摸巧妙的。他也很开心马特终于穿着常服出现了一次，而不是每次都像个反派一样穿着制服出现在防火梯上。

克林特领着他走过几个街区，然后在餐厅门口的玻璃门前停了下来，烦躁地出了口气。

 _怎么了？_ 马特问。

克林特把手伸进马特掌心里。 _门上有个牌子，说他们倒闭了。_

他的手动得很慢，有点吃惊。

_哦是啊，我说怎么里面听着像是空的。抱歉。这附近还有能去的地方吗？_

_街对面还有一家_ _C-h-i-n-e-s-e餐厅，饭挺好吃的，但服务很差。我一直更喜欢这里这家，因为他们都很友好。该死的，好东西总不长久。_

虽然他声称不怎么喜欢街对面那家，但他似乎也是那边的常客，因为那个当服务员的华人中年妇女认出了他，“你好，克林特先生，堂食还是外卖？”

“在这吃。对面那家陈太太的餐厅怎么没了？”

“哎哟！别提了！租金太贵，她付不起。都干了二十年，还是倒闭了。再过六个月，我们也要一样了！”

“抱歉，”克林特嘟囔着，心里有点不舒服。她将两人领到卡座前，然后伤心地慢慢走回了前台，留下他们俩面对面地坐着。

“这里正在被中产阶级化，”马特同情地说，“整个纽约都是这样，我都快认不出地狱厨房了。我们只能在力所能及的范围内打击腐败，但当腐败在合法的情况下发生，我们也无能为力。”

克林特只是咕哝了一声，低着头看着那张同时也是垫纸的菜单，“想吃点啥？”

马特的手指划过纸张，“我不知道，这印刷太浅了。你能把菜单读给我听吗？”

“呃，就是一般的那些菜啊，春卷，糖醋肉啥的，跟其他地方都一样。你就跟我说你想吃什么就行，我替你看他们有没有。”

马特皱起眉，“不。我刚才问的是能不能把菜单念给我听，那就请你把整个菜单念一遍给我好吗，谢谢。”克林特虽然不再能听出别人说话的语气，但即使是他也能从那些用词里听出马特虽然很礼貌，但实际上非常生气。

“好吧，但是我可不能保证把词都念对，只能用手语。”

“行吧。”马特说。

其实克林特真的很讨厌在外人面前表演他和马特这套技巧性手语。他们那种亲密的距离奇奇怪怪的，会让他觉得在丢人现眼。一分钟前在街上还没人在看，但现在餐厅里有很多其他顾客。要把整张菜单看一遍，就代表这些食客有好戏看了。但他还是固执地没有拒绝马特这条令他火大的要求。

克林特起身，绕到卡座的对面，跟马特坐到了同一边。

a-p-p-t-i-z-e-r-s，他刚开始故意速度很快，就是为了欺负马特。他也不知道两人是怎么做到把一整张菜单看完的，一个态度乖戾的年轻女性从后厨出来为他们点单。马特要了一份春卷和糖醋肉。克林特则抑制住了想掐死他的冲动，给自己也点了几个菜。

在服务员慢悠悠回到后厨去的时候，克林特也回到了他自己的卡座上。

“怎么了？”马特问他。

“没事。”

“不要对我撒谎。你的心跳加速了。怎么回事？”

“没事，就几个傻逼，坐在你后面笑话我们。”

马特慢慢点了点头，“是的，从我们坐下来之后，我就听见他们在说了。但我不想对你重复那些蠢话。”

克林特缩在自己的座位上，努力不让人看到他，“不止是那个，他们在模仿我们的手语，故意表演得很蠢。”他试图把目光移开，但每次他看回去，那几个人还在模仿他们，而且还在狂笑。还不只是他们几个，他们对面的那一桌坐了几个油头小年轻，一边看戏一边跟着笑。“呃，其实我不是很饿，不然我们叫她把点的菜打包吧。”

“不。”马特慢慢站起来，双手放在桌子上，“你呆在这。”即使没有制服，他周身还是散发着夜魔侠那种特有的危险气息。

克林特看着马特啪的一声打开那根折叠盲杖，毫不犹豫地大步走到那两个混蛋的桌前。那两人很年轻，大概二十出头，一个白人，一个黑人，想模仿别人当小混混的家伙。马特把盲杖重重地拍到他们桌子上，吓了他们一跳。

“笑什么笑，”他对他们怒吼。

“诶，哥们，我们就是玩玩而已，”那个黑人小孩边说边举起双手，装出一副无辜的样子。白人小孩窃笑着竖起中指，说，“看，我也懂手语！”

说时迟那时快，马特一把抓住他的手，攥着手指往后扭去，让他痛苦地扭动着。那孩子挣扎了一番没有挣脱，虽然马特看上去根本没有使什么劲。马特揪着他的手指，缓慢地弯下腰去，在小孩的耳边说了什么。克林特没看清他的口型，但无论马特说了什么，那小孩的脸刷得变得惨白，点了点头，虚弱无力地靠到了卡座软背上。

正当马特松开手，整理好自己的西装外套时，旁边一桌的女人突然以所有人都能听见的气声低呼道，“我的天哪，那一定是马特·默多克！”餐厅里最后几个还没转头的食客也在她摸出手机的时候看过来了。“嗨！我能跟你合影吗？”

“不能。”马特以一种明显不快的态度折起盲杖。

他坐回座位的时候，服务员端着他们的菜出来了，她把盘子在桌上重重一放，手指还碰到了上面的食物，随后一声不吭地就走了。不知怎么的，这打破了餐厅里的魔咒，人们纷纷转回头各自吃起了饭，纽约人对明星的厌倦态度重新显现出来。

克林特把他们点的菜分别在两人面前摆好。 _谢谢，_ 他飞快地打了个手势，相信马特能捕捉到。

 _我不允许任何人嘲笑你，_ 马特用迅猛，愤怒的手势回答，然后才开始摸索着找他的盘子。

克林特就那么盯着他看了一会，尽管刚刚发生那么多不愉快，他还是感到内心升起一丝温暖。曾经，唯一一个会替他出头的人只有他哥哥巴尼。一般来说克林特更喜欢自己照顾自己的事，但偶尔被别人照顾一下也挺好的，就这一次。

他们默默地吃着饭，那个要求合照的女人开始滔滔不绝地说她有一次在星巴克偶遇美国队长的事。那两个小孩在桌上丢下一些零钱，灰溜溜地走了，另外两个油头混蛋也吃得很慢，没有说话。其中一个死盯着马特和克林特看，但另一个人不住去瞄餐厅老板和服务员。

吃东西的时候，克林特只盯着自己的盘子，不敢跟其他食客进行眼神交流，但他注意到马特的头微微低着，往左边侧去，通常这说明他在专注于倾听某件事。因为一般他都会主动让脸对着克林特，尤其是在说话的时候，这一点克林特很喜欢。但这副侧耳聆听的架势，克林特立刻就知道他在听其他的什么。

当服务员再次经过时，马特向她打了个结账的手势，付完钱却没有起身。克林特就那么看着，突然感觉气氛紧张起来。他真的希望马特能提前制定一个该死的计划，就一次也行，或至少先让他了解一下情况，但是马特从来都不，克林特除了见机行事外别无他法。

其中一个油头男站了起来，佯装要去洗手间的样子往后面走去，但克林特发现他在最后一秒转身进了后厨。

马特慢慢地起身，装作漫不经心的样子，但克林特观察到了他握起的双手和咬紧的牙关。两人手挽手走了出去，一如他们来时那样，但在迈出餐厅门的那一刻，马特拦住了他。

 _他们在勒索，_ 他飞快解释。 _我从后面绕到厨房，你在这里接应另外那个。_

克林特还没来得及回答，马特已经没了，一边往餐厅后面的巷子里跑去一边解着衬衫最上面的衣扣和领带。克林特看着他离开，又往前探了探身子去看街角的另一头，于是没注意到另外那个油头男出现在他背后，在他后脑勺上狠狠打了一下。

克林特，你个傻子，他摔倒在人行道上时这么想道。不过他很快就爬了起来，挥着拳头，后悔自己没带上弓箭。带着它们去约会会不会很奇怪啊？应该会很奇怪吧，但现在这家伙的脸真的欠根胶水箭头。

幸运的是那人分量不是很重，克林特打中几拳后，他就决定弃权逃跑了，朝街对面逃去。

于是克林特绕过街角，发现马特在巷子里把另一个家伙暴揍了一顿。不像他那个搭档，这人还在试图反击，只不过他也没有什么机会，只打中了马特几次，但马特的下巴很结实，他比克林特认识的任何人都抗打。好吧，是任何没有超能力的人，这也很了不起了。

而且马特打人很猛，像重型卡车一样，让人看着就爽。不知怎么地，他不穿制服的时候反而更吓人——那张裸露着的脸上露出一种野蛮，欣喜若狂的表情，以双倍的力道一拳拳打了回去。克林特知道的唯一一个会这样打架的人是他哥哥。

“你，他妈的，离，这个地方，远一点，”马特吼道，每说一个字就狠狠地打上一拳。

“操你妈，”那人吐了一口唾沫，无能狂怒地挥舞着拳头。马特顺势抓住他的手腕往后一掰，强迫他跪了下去。

“我知道你还有同伙，”马特咆哮，“要是再让我听到你们在这里收保护费，我就会去挨个地找到你们，让你后悔你妈把你生下来。”他松开那人的手，让对方倒在地上，做出要起身离开的样子，却又突然弯下腰去一记重拳正打到他脸上。

“这一拳是因为你嘲笑我的男朋友！”

克林特傻笑起来，在他们开始往回家方向走的时候，突然爆发出一阵低沉尖锐的笑声。

“干嘛？”马特有点防御心态地说，他正在试图把衣服弄平整，让自己看上去不太像是刚经历过后巷混战的样子。

“你刚才是认真的吗？我们现在是男朋友关系了？”

马特微笑起来，“别告诉我的粉丝后援会就行。”


	7. Chapter 7

凯特懒洋洋地躺在克林特家的脏沙发上，一边用箭头清理指甲缝，一边看着电视上音量很低，开着字幕的烹饪节目。马特·默多克从楼梯上晃了下来，身上只穿了一条红色格子的四角裤。

她吓得差点滚下沙发，“靠！不好意思！我不知道你也在。”

“早上好，鹰眼，”他促狭地笑了笑，从善如流地走进厨房，径直找到了厨房里的咖啡机。

“克林特去哪了？”凯特一边缩回沙发上一边问。

“还在睡。你没听见他打呼吗？”

“这都十一点了。”

马特耸耸肩，皱着脸把咖啡壶里前一天的旧咖啡倒进水池，冲洗了一下空壶。

“所以你在这干嘛呢？”凯特继续说，“你不需要，比如，上法庭之类的吗？”

“今天周日。你又在这干什么？”

凯特没回答他，而是把注意力转回了电视上。马特把咖啡机装满，打开开关，然后慢悠悠渡步到厨房台子的另一边靠着，一只脚交叉在另一只前面，脸朝向沙发上的女孩。

“你现在这样，”他开口说，“光是在这赖着，却不帮他。你是在伤害他，知道吗。你要么站出来做一个真正的朋友，要么就离开。你想选哪个？”

凯特依然目不转睛地盯着电视，也不回答这个问题。她知道他能听见自己的心跳加速。恶，有超能力的人真是烂透了。

马特换上了他的法庭声音。“毕肖普小姐，请回答问题。”

“行行行，”她把箭扔在地上，扭头面对着他。他没有戴着那副红圆墨镜，她总觉得那种游移的目光和空白的表情很令人不安，不知道该往哪儿看，因为他从来也不直视她。不知为何，他下巴的线条今天看上去更加严厉了。她讪讪靠回沙发上，“好吧，我就是个烂人，我们都知道这一点了吧。”

“你不是，但你现在是个烂朋友。你要么学好美国手语，要么就回洛杉矶去。”

“我不能走！你看上次我走后发生了什么！这都是我的错！”她羞耻地带了点哭腔，声音浓厚，泪水刺痛了她的眼睛。

马特的姿势稍微缓和了一点。“你真这么想？为什么？”

“假如我在的话，就能早点阻止他们了，他也不会被刺伤。”

“这不是你能掌控的。更何况，事情已经过去了，你不能改变过去。”马特把头微微歪向一侧，更仔细地听着她说话，“但我不觉得真正的问题在这里。你对他的残疾有什么意见吗？”

“没有！我——”

“你知道我能听出你有没有说谎。”

她把刘海从眼睛里吹起来，双脚蜷起坐在身下，“好吧，你说对了。对！我就是个糟糕的人。我只是……我不知道，大家总会受伤，但都会养好的，你知道吧？我只是一直在希望他有一天能恢复正常。”

马特咬紧牙关，“他现在这样就是正常的。”

“他现在这样的时间越长，我就越害怕，”她盯着自己的膝盖小声说。

“他是聋人，凯特。他就是这样的，你必须要接受这一点。”

“我知道，我知道！”她把双手插进头发里，“但是就是……我不知道，这让我觉得我没办法继续做复仇者了。以前冲入战斗时，你只管去干就是了，不用去想后果。如果我一旦开始想自己可能会留下永久性创伤，我会失去勇气的。”

“我们每个人都可能在任何时候变成残疾人，甚至过马路的时候，”马特带着那种她非常讨厌的，自以为是的微笑说。说真的，克林特到底看上这混蛋哪一点了？她现在真的哭了起来，她还从没对任何人说过这些话，甚至也没自己好好想过其中的理由。

在他们身后，咖啡机发出咕噜的声响。

“你知道你这样子与他无关的吧？这是你自己的问题。”马特有点不耐烦地继续道，“不是出于内疚，或者遗憾，是你对他残疾的恐惧会腐蚀你们的关系。你不能一直纠结这一点，如果你需要一点离开他的时间去弄清楚该怎么放下，那也是好的。”

…

四十分钟后，克林特摇摇晃晃地走下楼梯，发现公寓已经空了，还有半壶温热的咖啡。 

马特不说再见就走，他一点也不奇怪，这已经成了他俩的习惯。其实，他很感激马特没有提前叫醒他，而是会在大概一天后给他发条短信。

Lucky叫唤着想出去散步，所以他要直到遛完狗回来才会注意到茶几上那张纸条。其实那是张街对面的那家不咋样的中餐厅的外卖菜单，被折叠成帐篷的形状站在桌子上，上面还潦草地写了一些字。

这就很奇怪了，马特从不给他留字条。他会写字吗？应该会的吧，虽然克林特从没见他写过，而且他也没有理由不用手机发短信。

他刚一打开纸条就认出了是凯特的笔迹。她今早在这里吗？那么他一定是睡得格外沉吧。

嗨，鹰眼，

抱歉，我是你的朋友和同伴，最近还对你那么差劲。这是我的错。我被复仇者要求去洛杉矶干活了，而且我也已经答应要去。抱歉没道别就这么离开，但希望等天气暖和一点后，我的思绪也能清醒一下。请不要讨厌我，至少这次我把狗留给你了。

爱你的鹰眼。

克林特重重地坐在凹凸不平，脏兮兮的沙发上。他一坐下，Lucky也跑来坐他的大腿。他心不在焉地揉着狗头，眼睛一遍又一遍地扫视着字条。也许他应该为她的再次离开感到难过，但他没有。嗯，有一点点难过吧，但也不知怎么地……轻松了一些。

第一部分，完。


End file.
